


Love, Loyalty, Friendship

by KD_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claddagh rings, F/M, Married Saileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD_M/pseuds/KD_M
Summary: Sam’s presentation of the traditional Claddagh ring to Eileen in the ceremonial promise to love her forever.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love, Loyalty, Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Examples and the legend can be found below:
> 
> https://www.claddaghdesign.com/history/origin-irish-claddagh-ring/

Today was finally the day. The ring felt heavy in his pocket, but it was time. Sam was ready. He knew what to say, he knew how to say it. 

Sam had learned how to present the ring a year ago and researched the ring even farther back. He knew what he was doing.

So when Eileen came back to the table, he took a deep breath to summon his nerve, and began to sign.

“Eileen, I’ve loved you for a long time and I know you’ve already proposed and we’re already married, but there’s something I want to do.”

Pulling the ring from his pocket, he opened the box. Inside was a Claddagh ring. Sam had deliberated for a very long time before finally choosing the silver metal and inscription of “Love, Loyalty, Friendship” on the inside.

His hands were shaky, but after a year of practice for this very moment, the words flew from his fingers. “If you’ll allow me, I would like to present this ring to you. To show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you.”

By now everyone was staring and even though they didn’t understand what exactly all of this meant, the importance of the moment was unmistakable.

A slightly stunned nod from Eileen. “Yes.”

“Then with these hands, I offer my service. With the heart, I give you mine. And with this crown, I crown my promise in loyalty ”

He picked up the ring from the wooden box, and with a deep breath, began moving the ring towards her.

Left hand, heart and crown facing in, he slipped the ring onto her finger. And then he sealed his promise with a kiss. 

Cheers erupted across the room, but they didn’t care. Hell, the wedding guests might as well have not been there. 

In that moment, all that mattered was Sam, Eileen, and now his promise. Their own bond.


End file.
